


Ce n'est pas courage si tu n'as pas peur

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Introspection, POV Second Person, Responsibility
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ce n’est pas courage si tu n’as pas peur.Tu as peur, n’est pas, Neville ?Tu en as toujours eu, quand tu entendais les murmures étouffés, quand tu comprenais dans l’air le mot ‘Cracmol’, et tu voyais tous tes craintes se matérialiser.





	Ce n'est pas courage si tu n'as pas peur

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ce n’est pas courage si tu n’as pas peur**

_Ce n’est pas courage si tu n’as pas peur._

Ta grand-mère t’a dit ça, tu te souviens, Neville ?

Tu te souviens son visage sévère, son soupire.

Elle a fermé les yeux, et tu es sûr qu’elle ait revu dans son esprit le jour dont elle avait accompagné ton père au Chemin de Traverse, pour lui acheter tout le nécessaire pour Poudlard.

Elle ne pensait pas qu’elle allait le faire à nouveau, tu le sais.

Elle était sûre que, si elle avait eu des petits-enfants, son fils et sa belle-fille l’auraient emmené à Fleury et Bott, à Madame Guipure.

Et au lieu, c’avait été à elle, trop vieille et fatiguée.

_Ce n’est pas courage si tu n’as pas peur._

Tu as peur, n’est pas, Neville ?

Tu en as toujours eu, quand tu entendais les murmures étouffés, quand tu comprenais dans l’air le mot ‘Cracmol’, et tu voyais tous tes craintes se matérialiser.

Tu as vu pendant des années tes parents allongés sur un lit d’hôpital pour trop courage, pour les décisions qu’ils avaient prises, pour l’honneur qu’ils avaient gardé vivant, tandis qu’ils étaient vivants à moitié.

Maintenant cet honneur grève sur tes épaules, et tu le sais.

Dans la poche de ton vêtement, déjà désordonné, la baguette de Frank Londubat pèse terriblement, comme un perpétuel avertissement de ce que les autres attendent de toi.

Tu sais que tu dois faire de ton mieux pour ne les décevoir pas, et tu hais à mort ce sens de responsabilité.

De temps en temps, tu te demandes quel est le but.

Ils ne vont jamais le savoir. Ils continueront à regarder dans le vide, perdue dans la désolation de ses esprits, violés et massacrés.

_Ce n’est pas courage si tu n’as pas peur._

Et tu es rempli de peur, Neville.

Les pensées courent à vitesse spasmodique tandis que le professeur McGonagall vous énumère, un par un, tandis que gamins avec plus félicité que toi dans les visages atteignent les tables de ses maisons, tandis que tu observes ce vieux chapeau décider ses sorts, conscient que bientôt ce sera ton tour.

Tu sens la peur, Neville. Mais encore tu ne trouves pas l’endroit où se cache ton courage, celui que tu es convaincu de ne posséder pas.

Avoir le même sang, souvent ne veut dire rien.

Et tu regardes à la dérobée la table à l’extrême gauche de la Grande Salle, les risettes des Serpentards qui vous regardent comme si vous étiez un morceau de viande.

« Londubat, Neville. » tu entends la voix puissante du professeur, et tu t’approches au tabouret, comme un condamné à mort se dirige vers l’échafaud.

Tu t’assieds, tremblent comme un enfant devants ses fantômes, et tu accueilles à contrecœur l’étoffe déchiré qui s’appuie sur ta tête.

Quand il commence à parler, dans un murmure que seulement tu peux entendre, tu sursautes.

« Londubat... je me souviens de ton père, ouais… » il parle, et tu serres les dents, tu fermes les yeux, en espérant qu’il fasse vite.

_Ce n’est pas courage si tu n’as pas peur._

Tu as peur. Une peur que tu n’as pas montrée à ta grand-mère pour pudeur, pour l’incessant envie de ne la décevoir pas, pour un sens de malaise qui accompagne tous tes pas, qui vive avec toi depuis toujours.

« Eh bien, je crois que ne serai pas une mauvaise idée t’envoyer à… »

Tu retiens ton souffle, tu ne respires pas, comme si tu avais oublié comment faire.

« _Gryffondor !_ »

Tu souris.

Tu souris vraiment, pour la première fois depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans le château, tu souris parce que pour une fois tu sens vivant un contact entre tes parents et toi.

Tu te diriges vers la table de _ta_ Maison, vers _tes_ camarades.

_Ce n’est pas courage si tu n’as pas peur._

Tu as encore peur, Neville, tu le sais aussi.

Mais, en regardant autour, tu sais que tu es trop jeune pour trouver le courage qui se cache dernière les craintes infantiles.

La peur est partie de toi, Neville.

Mais tu es assis à cette table, comme ans avant y étaient assis Frank et Alice Londubat.

Le sang n’est pas tout.

Mais dans tes veines, mixte au sang de tes parents, coule aussi tout ce qu’ils t’ont donné, ce qui les a emmenés vers un point de non-retour.

L’envie d’émerger n’a jamais été si forte en toi, maintenant que tu sais que tu es un peu comme eux.

Prouve-le au monde, Neville, prouve-le à eux, prouve-le à ta grand-mère.

Mais, tout d’abord, prouve à toi-même d’être capable de moduler ton peur, et de pouvoir devenir un homme digne d’être appelé comme ça.

Tu souris, timidement.

C’est le premier pas d’un long chemin, que tu es prêt à parcourir.

Neville. Digne fils de Frank et Alice Londubat.


End file.
